Expecting Someone Else?
by Luquatross Seddie4life
Summary: One night, Leo stumbles across a Foot soldier and attacks it. Little does he know, it might make him closer than ever to someone he cares about. LEORAI


**This is just a short little oneshot I made 'cause I love Leorai and I was bored. ****(P.S I know that the two of them are technically brother and sister, but they aren't ACTUALLY related, so yeah.)**

I silently slipped out of the sewer. I carefully scaled the building next to me and crouched on the edge. I just let the wind blow my mask behind me. I watched the road as cars slowly drove through New York. Suddenly, I sensed someone else's presence. I tried to stay calm. Then I pulled my katanas out and roundhouse kicked the figure behind me. When it stood I saw the defeated enemy was wearing a loose fitting Foot Soldier suit. It was weird to see one of The Foot in a uniform that wasn't skin tight, but I didn't care. I laughed.

"You just made my night, pal," I said. When the soldier stood, I ran at him with my katanas sideways. Then, before I knew it, he pulled out two sais and threw my small sword off the building. I heard it hit the ground with a clang.

"You're good. But I'm not gonna let a stupid 4th rank beat me!" I cried. I ran at the ninja but he dodged every attack. I tried to knock my opponent's feet out from under him, but he dodged with a leap. When he landed, I heard him make a slight squeak noise.

"Aha! You must me another Foot-Bot!" I said, breathing hard. I slashed hard and made an X shaped gash down the front of the robot. But I didn't see any electricity or machinery. Instead, the cuts started to ooze blood.

"Wha-? You're.. human!" I yelled. The ninja took two steps back. "I'm sorry! I'll help you! I thought you were a robot!" I reached toward the bleeding person but he backed up again.

"Stay away from me turtle!" he retorted. His voice seemed humorously deep. He then slapped me across the face. I stood there mystified for a few seconds and when I regained my senses, the Foot was gone.

The Next Evening...

My brothers and I were going out on patrol. We leaped from building to building. We then reached the roof of the apartment where I had the strange encounter with the Foot Soldier the previous night. I ran past the blood and hoped none of my brothers would notice it.

"Hey Leo." Raph called. Crap. He noticed it.

"Yeah?" I replied trying not to sound too awkward.

"Look at this. It's a huge... bloodstain." Donnie crouched down and touched it.

"It's completely dry, so it must have been here for a least twelve hours," he said matter-of-factually.

"Look! There are blood footprints leading over here! Yuck!" Mikey cried from the edge of the building. We all walked over then heard grunting. The Foot from last night was on the fire escape writhing in pain. He looked up.

"No, not you again!" he whined in his insanely deep voice.

"Again? I don't know him," Donnie replied. I shuffled awkwardly.

"Leo. Do _you _know this guy?" Raph asked slyly.

"Okay, fine! I sneaked out last night and accidentally injured a human Foot Soldier!"

"Well we have to help him!" Donnie said as he jumped down to the groaning ninja.

"First we'll have to remove the suit," he idly told the person as he pulled a travel first-aid kit out of his belt.

"No!" he screamed. The ninja stood and tried to escape, but he had lost so much blood he looked drunk as he staggered and tried to run. He then fell head over heels off the fire escape and when plummeting to the pavement. I had to act fast.

I leaped to the fire escape and shot through the air, catching the light ninja in my arms. My shell scraped hard against the concrete, but I didn't care.

"That's the third time..." he mumbled quietly. This time his voice wasn't deep and it sounded almost like a girl.

"The third what?" I asked confused.

"The third time you've saved my life.." before I knew what what was happening, the soldier had lifter up his, or her, mask and was kissing me. I could tell it was actually a girl from the shape of her body so I just closed my eyes and went with it.

"Let's get outta here," I heard Raph say. When I opened my eyes, Karai was staring back at me.

"K-karai‼?"

"Expecting someone else?" she asked with a smirk. I grinned.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't rather see anyone else," I replied.

"Oh, shut your nerdy little mouth and kiss me, Leo." I smiled wider than ever. Our lips then met with passion and love. I'll never be happier.

**I left it kinda open and the characters are OOC, but who cares? Leorai lovin' baby!  
**


End file.
